


the pussy strikes back

by marigoldies



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldies/pseuds/marigoldies
Summary: Adam finds a cat and Ronan is none too pleased.Disclaimer: this is for my friend Sarah and she chose the title.





	

“It’s a cat.”

Adam shifts his weight, adjusts his grip on the squirming ball of black fur in his arms. They’re standing in the kitchen and the afternoon light is shining in captivating warmth on his face. Ronan wants to reach out and brush a finger under his chin, slide his hand over Adam’s jaw. He wants to kiss him. But the kitten wriggling in his arms is letting out a meow of epic proportions and Ronan doesn’t want to get too close. The last time he tried to touch it, it hissed at him. 

“It’s a kitten,” Adam assures him, rubbing those perfect knuckles over the little monster’s head. It leans back into his touch and Ronan is immediately jealous. “It can’t hurt you.”

“Maybe not when it’s tiny like that,” Ronan lowers his eyebrows and glares in the hopes of intimidating it. It just blinks its bright yellow eyes. “But it’s going to grow up.” 

“It’ll bond to you,” Adam steps closer. “Here, take it.”

“It’ll bite me.”

“Are you scared?”

“I’m not fucking scared. It’s tiny,” He repeats himself, though even little teeth can be painful.

“You know, Chainsaw bites too,” Adam sounds admonishing and Ronan’s lips dip into a frown.

“She’s harmless,” he counters, then gestures to the cat, waves his hand at it. “I heard those fucking things would kill you if they were big enough.”

“It can’t kill you, Lynch,” Adam breathes out, rolling his eyes and taking another step. Now, he’s close enough that the sunlight catches on his lashes, brightens the pink in his lips. “Just hold it for a second.”

Then he’s pressing the ball of fur into Ronan’s arms and it twists and tries to escape before Ronan just barely tightens his laxed grip. He doesn’t want it to fall. It’s eyes turn upward and regard Ronan. Then, it puts one of its paws out and presses it up against Ronan’s chest. He lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

Adam said he found it on the side of a road that no houses sat along for miles. It had been alone and scared and Adam with his heart of gold had brought it back to the Barns. Now, he was trying everything to convince Ronan it was a good idea to keep it. Ronan had never liked cats. They were independent and quiet, with sharp teeth and even sharper claws. They’d hide around a corner and leap out to hook them in your skin.

Another paw presses against his chest and he notices the claws, sees them begin to hook into his hoodie. The creature starts to climb and Ronan backs up into the counter, only slightly out of surprise. He cups a hand instinctively under the back of the kitten to support it as it makes its way. After a moment, its front paws reach Ronan’s shoulder. He can feel the downy fur brushing his skin, wiry little whiskers on his neck. Its sniffing him.

Adam’s laugh rings across the kitchen and makes Ronan want more than anything to forget about the cat. It’s by power of will alone that he continues to watch it, focuses on bonding with it. Or whatever. For Adam.

The brush of fur becomes a blanket as the kitten suddenly leans into him, pushes its head under Ronan’s neck. It moves it back and forth, nuzzles him. Ronan feels it like the sunlight, like listening to Gansey, like holding Adam’s hand. It’s comfort and warmth so familiar he uses his free hand to pet the little black hairs under the kitten’s chin. Its purr is the sound of a car starting in the fall.

“We’re keeping it,” Ronan says confidently, fiercely. He lifts his chin, looks at Adam. “I can’t believe you didn’t want to.”

“Shut up,” Adam answers. He sidles up next to Ronan against the counter, presses their sides together and angles his head against Ronan’s shoulder. He looks at the kitten and Ronan looks down at him, recognizes the adoration in his eyes. It’s reminiscent of the looks Ronan’s received from him.

“He’s mine,” Ronan growls affectionately, cradling the cat in both hands now. It just squeaks at him, pointy teeth visible for a fraction of a second.

“I’m not his,” Adam reassures it. Ronan can feel his jaw move when he speaks and rolls his head so the words can come out. 

“He’s right,” Ronan huffs a breath. “He’s not yours either. Parrish belongs to no one.”

Adam lifts his head up then, kisses Ronan’s cheek. It makes Ronan’s heart go wild. The air between Adam’s lips and Ronan’s skin is bright and beautiful and small. The words in that tiny space are accented honey. “I’m always gonna love you more than anyone, though.” 

Ronan takes a moment to bask in the glow of those words, to let them sink into his skin and fill his heart. The moment passes like sand in an hourglass and when its through he turns his attention back to the ball of fur.

“Hear that, cat?” He’s drunk on pride, on love, on the rays of the sun across Adam’s cheeks. “I’m number one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do something lighter than my first fic. Did you like it? Let me know in a comment!
> 
> Find me @ goldimari on tumblr.


End file.
